Yugi's Dream
by MadScientistV
Summary: Yugi's been having dreams about Ancient Egypt lately. But this dream is different. He's not only a slave, but the pharaoh's plesure slave. When he wakes up, Yugi's in desperate need of release, and Atem is there to help. YuGiOh is Kazuki Takahashi's.


The night was cold and dark as two figures lay in bed cuddling close, the warmth of their bodies pressed closed together and of the blankets saving them from the cold of the night. From far away, you'd think you were seeing doubles, but up close, you would notice that one boy was bigger and more physically mature than the one he was holding. You'd almost think that the boy he was holding was only a child, but he's actually eighteen years old and the Duel Monsters champion. You would also think that they're only brothers, but they are actually lovers.

Yugi Motou and the once spirit of the puzzle had destroyed each other's life points in the Ceremonial Battle and Atem was stuck in modern time, but Marik and Isis were able to conjure a life long spell that gave the former pharaoh his own body. After a month of having his own body, Yugi admitted his feelings for him, but also confessed that he felt horrible and guilty at not giving Atem the chance to join his friends in the after life.

As of late, Yugi had been having dreams about Ancient Egypt, but not only about Ancient Egypt… oh no… about Atem being a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt and Yugi being a slave. Every dream, Atem would take Yugi to his bed chambers and seduce him. And little Yugi would have no choice but to fall for the pharaoh and have sex with him. And every time Yugi would wake up and think it was just a wet dream, and that he really isn't in Ancient Egypt, he would find himself in his room and in the arms of his beloved Atem. Of course every time he woke up, his yami would wake up and they would have sex.

And this night isn't any different. As Yugi went into a deeper and deeper sleep, the dream began to form itself. The young adult soon found himself standing in the throne room of an Ancient Egyptian palace and wearing a silk, white tunic skirt with a red sash around his waist. Every dream he had he wore the same outfit. It was different this dream though. In his other dreams, he was just a normal slave, but in this one, he was the pharaoh's pleasure slave.

The pharaoh was wearing his usual attire of a silk, white tunic skirt and blue sash. His chest was bare except for the Millennium Puzzle. The dark purple cape almost blended in with his dark tanned Egyptian skin, and the crown of the Eye of Horus rests on his forehead showing his air of royalty and proving he's the pharaoh. There was something off about him though. The way he was sitting on the throne.

Pharaoh Atem was sitting on the throne with his legs spread and his left leg hanging over the left arm of the chair. His left elbow was propped up on his thigh and his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. The fingers of his other hand were rapping on the right arm of the throne. He wore a bored expression on his face that clearly said: 'I'm bored. Let me fuck you little one'. The tunic skirt did nothing at all to hide the pharaoh's strong, sexy thighs.

Yugi couldn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks and the pharaoh smirked when he saw the younger boy walk into the room. He lifted his hand from the arm of the throne and beckoned his pleasure slave to come to him. And Yugi, poor little Yugi, couldn't stop his feet even if he wanted to from leading him over to the sexy God of a pharaoh that Atem is.

Once he reached the throne, and Atem, the pharaoh lifted his hand again and stroked Yugi's cheek. His eyes clearly showed that he wanted sex from the young boy, and Yugi couldn't say 'no' to the pharaoh, not that he wanted to say 'no'. He let Atem draw him close as he let his leg back to the ground and pulled Yugi into his lap. He had the young slave straddle his thighs and slid his hands up Yugi's thighs and under his skirt.

The pharaoh watched as his slave blushed and his breathing quicken. One of his hands slide along Yugi's hip and to his front and wrap around the smaller boy's erection earning him a gasp of pleasure from Yugi. His other hand remained on the slave's butt kneading and groping. Atem continued to stroke Yugi's erection, first slow and then he started speeding up. Yugi arched his back as the pharaoh's strong, calloused, but gentle hand stroked him faster and he moaned out. Atem's other hand continued to caress and knead his little slave's soft, round butt cheeks.

Just as Yugi was about to release, the pharaoh's hand ceased pleasuring him. He gave off a small whine, but was silenced when the young king kissed his neck. He squirmed in his king's lap as he felt a finger start to impale him. It felt odd despite the many times they'd had sex. The little slave leaned forward and buried his face in Atem's neck as he gripped the king's cape in his little hands. He could imagine the pharaoh smirking as he slowly fingered his tight hole. His other hand slid up Yugi's tunic and rubbed his lower back, trying to coax his slave to relax.

Yugi panted and lifted himself up with his knees slightly to give the king more room to his backside. He felt the pharaoh shiver from the hot breath hitting his neck as the slave panted against it. The slave keened when another finger entered him and stretched him. Atem whispered seductive, perverted words into the slave's ear, loving the beautiful blush that caressed his slave's cheeks.

After preparing his slave, Atem lifted the bottom of his own tunic and gently lowered Yugi onto his hard on. Yugi gripped the shoulders of his pharaoh and bit his bottom lip and whimpered quietly, looking away. The pharaoh wouldn't have that though and turned the slave's face and kissed him forcefully. Yugi kissed back, wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's neck.

Once fully inside the slave; the king held him still, feeling Yugi squirm and try to move. His slave was addicted to sex, even though Yugi denied it. When Yugi whimpered and pleaded to his king, Atem lifted his hips and then slammed him back down once only the head was inside the slave. Yugi keened loudly and the pharaoh moaned softly.

They continued their actions on the throne, not caring when another slave walked in, only to blush embarrassedly and walk back out slowly, not wanting to disturb the pharaoh's 'fun'. Atem kissed and licked his slave's neck as his hands caressed Yugi's thighs and allowed the slave to do all the work; after all, that's what slaves are for.

Yugi moved at a quick, rough pace, loving the feel of the pharaoh's erection inside him and the pharaoh's hands on his silky, sweaty body. The pharaoh lifted one of his hands and stuck the tips of two of his fingers into the little slave's mouth. He moaned softly as Yugi licked and nipped the tips of his fingers. Atem leaned forward and kissed on the slave's neck.

Saliva slid down Yugi's chin and on the pharaoh's hand as sweat began to cover both their bodies from the heat of their actions. Atem drew his fingers back and leaned forward and licked the saliva from his slave's chin, and then forced his tongue into the slave's mouth. His drool covered fingers wrapped around Yugi's erection and stroked him in time with Yugi's pace.

"Oooh Pharaoh!!" Yugi almost screamed in bliss. He arched as his back as he tried to move faster and harder.

Atem smirked as he watched the slave ride him. Oh yes. These parts of the days were his favorite, when his slave would drive himself mad with pleasure. The pharaoh took his free hand and put it on the back of Yugi's neck and gently pulled his face toward his neck, silently commanding him to kiss and mark his neck.

Yugi got the message and held back his moans as best he could while he kissed and sucked on his pharaoh's neck, creating his own mark. He was pleased when he heard the pharaoh moan. He knew where all his master's pleasure spots were and he boldly slipped a hand down the back of the pharaoh's tunic and stroked the area between the pharaoh's shoulder blades.

"Yugi!" Atem gasped breathlessly at the sudden shock of pleasure down his spine. He gently pulled on the boy's hair to get him to look at him. "That was… bold of you."

Yugi just smiled and, if possible, quickened his pace again, his knees beginning to hurt. He gently scraped his nails over that sensitive area and the young king arched slightly. He felt the hand on his erection once again stroke him faster and moaned the young king's name.

"Atem!!" Yugi's back arched as he released.

"Yugi!" Atem moaned as he released within the boy, just the sound of his name coming from the slave's lips sending him into euphoria of pleasure.

"Yugi… wake up." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Atem, the once spirit of the puzzle.

"What did you dream this time?" Atem chuckled, his hand gently stroking his little one's stomach.

"Mmm." Yugi moaned softly as he rolled over onto his back to get a better look at his lover and friend. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. It must have been a very good dream for you to be rubbing against my lap."

Yugi blushed slightly at the wink Atem gave him. "I was a slave as usual and you were the pharaoh of Egypt."

Atem nodded. "I know that much."

"Well… I was actually your personal pleasure slave."

Atem blushed lightly. "Ah."

Yugi smirked. "And we had sex on the throne."

Atem laughed, rolling over onto his back. "Oh man… I bet Shimon wouldn't have been very happy if he had found out."

Yugi laughed with him. "I bet he wouldn't have been."

Once they had calmed down, Yugi stared at Atem while the ex-pharaoh stared up at the ceiling. He scooted closer after a few minutes and slid a hand under the blankets to reach Atem's abdomen. Atem sighed deeply while Yugi kissed his neck.

"Horny now are we?" Atem asked softly, feeling the obvious hard on Yugi had pressing against his thigh.

"Want to help me with the problem I have?" Yugi asked in return.

Atem smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him on top of him.

"Why don't you show me exactly what you did to me in your dream?" The once spirit whispered into Yugi's ear as a hand slid down the back of Yugi's night pants and teased his little love's entrance with the tip of his middle finger. He liked the fact that Yugi didn't wear boxers under his night pants anymore, considering they rarely ever stayed on, especially if Yugi had a dream about him and Atem as a slave and pharaoh in Ancient Egypt.

Yugi moaned and pressed back into his hand, trying to get the finger teasing him to go into him. Atem smirked as he watched Yugi's facial expressions. Just like he was addicted to sex in Ancient Egypt, he was addicted to sex now. Of course Yugi denied it with a blushing and embarrassed tone. He always said he was just addicted to Atem.

"I would be delighted to." Yugi whispered back, licking Atem's neck and then sucking just under his chin.

Atem pushed Yugi's night pants off of him, and then off the bed. Yugi returned the favor and took Atem's boxers off. The smaller boy then sat up and reached over to Atem's bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled the tube of lubricant out and handed it to Atem.

While Atem lathered up his fingers, Yugi kissed and licked around his chest and neck. He, just like in his dreams, knew all of Atem's sensitive points. He was still sensitive in the area between his shoulders, but he was also sensitive in the area just under his right nipple and Yugi loved to tease that spot, it drove Atem crazy with pleasure. He licked and sucked and nibbled that spot.

"Damn Yugi… why do you always tease that spot?" Atem panted, gripping Yugi's hair with his dry hand.

Yugi sat up slightly and smirked at Atem. "All's fair in love and sex Atem."

Atem chuckled and pulled Yugi's face to his and kissed him while his lubricated fingers slid down to his entrance. He gently slid one finger past the ring of muscles that protected Yugi's rectum. The smaller boy gripped the sheets and he pressed back against the finger.

"Easy aibou." The ex-pharaoh kissed Yugi's temple as he gently fingered the tight hole.

After a while, he added his middle finger and gently stretched the tight muscles. He soon added a third and relished in the pleasured gasp that came from Yugi's lips when he brushed against his g-spot, his little love practically humping his fingers; which Atem loved watching him do.

"Atem… please… I'm ready." Yugi panted and brushed his erection against his lover's.

Atem obliged to Yugi's wishes and pulled his fingers out, and then rolled them over. He was about to reach for the lubricant that had been abandoned to the edge of the bed, but Yugi beat him to it. The once spirit watched as his smaller lover lathered up his hand and then moaned when Yugi began to stroke his erection.

The ex-pharaoh gently pushed Yugi's hand from his erection before he released right then and there and wrapped Yugi's legs around his waist. He leaned forward slightly and wrapped one arm under Yugi's to hold his shoulder and the other gripped his lover's hips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders and arched his back and gasped loudly when the once spirit thrusted into him to the hilt.

"Slow and gentle… or fast and hard, love?" Atem panted slightly.

"Fast and hard, Pharaoh." Yugi replied, knowing it drove Atem mad when he called him 'pharaoh'.

Atem sat back up again, his hands now gripping the sheets on either side of Yugi's chest as he pulled out when only the head was in and thrusted back in hard. Yugi moaned loudly and arched his back slightly, his hands now gripping the pillow beneath his head, arms bent and beside his head. The ex-pharaoh stared down at his lover as he thrusted fast and hard. Yugi threw his head left to right, moaning and panting.

"Nng! Atem! Yes! More!" Yugi moaned loudly with each thrust, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Atem's neck.

Atem smirked down at Yugi. He was extremely horny tonight and that meant Atem would get to have a lot of fun and would be very satiated. The once spirit stopped his movements, drawing a whimper of protest from his young lover. Atem shifted so that he was sitting back against the headboard of the bed and Yugi was in his lap. Yugi panted and held on tightly to his lover during all this, curious as to what Atem was doing.

"Wrap your legs back around my waist." Atem panted.

Yugi did as he was told and wrapped his legs around the ex-pharaoh's waist. Almost immediately, Atem started his rhythm back up, drawing his legs up and holding the smaller male's hips. Yugi arched his back and wailed in pleasure, his hands going behind him to Atem's knees and he released onto the once spirit's chest.

"My my, finished already?" Atem smirked, using his pharaoh tone. "We really need to teach you some control, my little one."

Yugi blushed. "Maybe… you should punish me then… my pharaoh."

"Mmm. And punish you I will." The ex-pharaoh smirked and suddenly spread his legs, causing Yugi to fall backwards with a gasp of surprise. He looked up at Atem with wide eyes and then blinked when Atem pulled his legs up over his strong shoulders.

'Oh Ra! He's leering at me!' Yugi gulped.

Atem smirked and stared down at Yugi. "You look so wanton and sexy in this position." He said seductively. He turned his head and licked down Yugi's calf to his knee, his hands stroking and rubbing the smaller male's hips and thighs.

"Hnn! Nng!" Yugi panted and moaned as his lover continued caressing his entire body.

Then, Atem gripped his hips and started a fast, hard, rough pace.

"Aaah! Oooh! Ateeem!" Yugi screamed. "Oooh God!"

Atem chuckled. "Yes. I am your God. Cry out to me." He watched as Yugi withered and gripping the sheets tightly, moaning and begging for more.

"Ooh! Oh Atem! Yes! Aaah!" Yugi screamed with another release.

Atem stopped again and shifted to his knees, keeping Yugi's legs over his shoulders. The smaller male looked up at the taller one. He held Yugi's thighs as he started thrusting again, watching as Yugi arched his back and squirmed more. The ex-pharaoh leaned down and sucked one of Yugi's nipples, causing the younger boy to wail again and grip his hair.

"Atem! Atem! Please!" Yugi gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles were white.

Atem smirked and stopped again, amazed at himself with the control he had at the moment. Yugi whimpered and went to reach for Atem's shoulders, but Atem grabbed his hands and pinned them above Yugi's head, lacing their fingers together. They were both panting harshly, their chests moving up and down at a fast rate and they could almost hear each other's hearts beating fast. Their bodies were sweaty and glistened.

Yugi opened his violet eyes and looked up into Atem's own crimson orbs. Atem almost stopped breathing. His little lover was a beautiful sight in this state. His eyes were dark with lust and his skin was glistening with sweat. He slowly leaned down and kissed Yugi lovingly, pressing closer to him and making his love moan. Their tongues twisted and rubbed against each other, making both moan softly.

All through the night Atem continued to take part in Yugi's body, just as he used to in Ancient Egypt. Yugi of course cooperated and even sometimes demanded he be on top, but still took Atem into his body. To say the dream the young boy had tonight was sexy would be an understatement. That dream was and still is his favorite dream to have had.


End file.
